


Good Clean Fun

by alby_mangroves



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Merlin Holidays, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Arthur takes an active hand in Merlin's hygiene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Clean Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyllion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyllion/gifts).



> Dear Gwyllion,
> 
> Thank you for your delicious prompts (and to your contact person for pumping you for more info about them)! As I read through your list of likes, I saw the words "naughty" and "bathing" and my mind just ...came. Here. Um. I loved drawing this for you and I dearly hope it pleases you. 
> 
> Happy Holidays! ♥

 

 

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/73198742473/good-clean-fun-ahahahaaa-what-this-is-art-i-tell) **

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Amphigoury and Mizufae for the awesome Beta and the Photoshop assistance ♥


End file.
